


Hot Winter Nights

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: bridge2sickbay, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Het, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would've happened if Scotty had been stuck with Gaila instead of Keenser on Delta Vega?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Winter Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bridge2Sickbay. Prompt: Scotty/Gaila - What would've happened if Scotty had been stuck with Gaila instead of Keenser on Delta Vega

"Mm, right there lass, oh yes ohh uhhh... You sure know how to get a man riled up..."

"Haha! Oh Montgomery... Ooh harder right there...Mmm... You say that every time...."

"Cause I mean it every time...my wicked Gaila...Oh jus' like that... Ye like it hard, doncha!"

"I'm almost there...! Oh... I like it any which way.... You know *gasp* that..."

"What did I do to deserve such a sweet punishment like you?"

"I think that's the other way around... OH yes! Yes! Gods Yes!"

"Hello? Is there anyone there?"

"Unn.. Blast. Who the hell could be on this bloody ice trap?"

"C'mon Montgomery. Let's not scare our guests with our afterglow. So few we get, you know."

"If you say so, darling."


End file.
